


Unknown Subjects

by IllegalCerebral



Series: Unknown Subjects AU [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Angst probably, Heroes as Villain and Vice Versa, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: There are no monsters only men. The BAU is brought in to consult on The Reaper case.





	Unknown Subjects

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having more drabbles and two parters in this series. What if the team were UNSUBs and what if the UNSUBs were the heroes?

The police station was a flurry of activity. The various cops, detectives and officials from the city swarmed around arguing and debating over next moves. This marked the sixth week of The Reaper’s reign of terror and everyone was on edge. No one had slept, everyone was living on takeout and most of them hadn’t seen their families for days.

“Is it true that a special FBI team are coming in?” a young detective asked his partner as he passed a cup of lukewarm coffee. 

“Yeah” the older detective, Roycewood grimaced as she took a gulp “The BAU, psych experts”

“What do we need to know other than the guy is a psychopath knife nut?”

“Apparently more than that since we’ve been chasing our tails the past six weeks McHale” snapped Roycewood. She chucked the half drunk coffee in the trash “The guy heading the unit was on the original Reaper case in the 90s, knows more about this fucker than anyone else”

“Wait a sec” McHale’s brow furrowed “Isn’t he the guy who-”

“Got stabbed nine times by The Reaper and lived to tell the tale? Yeah that’s the guy.”

“Fuck me” said McHale “He must be one tough son of a bitch”

“I guess if you spend your time getting into the minds of freaks like that you have to be” shrugged Roycewood “Do us a favour and grab us another coffee will you? One that’s actually hot this time”

* * *

Everyone in the station knew who he was, what had happened to him. He could feel their eyes on him and the barely healed wounds itched in response.

“You can sit this one out you know” Lewis said in a quiet voice “No one is going to judge you”. 

He shook his head.

“I’m not letting this guy win Lewis”

“I figured you’d say that”

“We’ve been working together too long, you know that right?”

“Well they keep knocking back my transfer requests” said Lewis dryly. He had to laugh at that. If Lewis had applied to any other unit in the bureau the transfer would have gone through in a heartbeat. A mind like that was useful anywhere.

“Showtime” he mumbled as they approached the Captain’s office and where waved in by the secretary.

“I can’t tell you how pleased I am to see you two. I thought your team was bigger though?” he said, shaking both their hands in turn.

“It is. They are finishing a child murderer case in Florida and will meet us here. We felt that given the circumstances we should get here as soon as possible” explained Lewis.

“I appreciate that” said The Captain “The entire city is terrified. We have a monster on the loose and no way to catch him”

“You’re wrong, on both counts actually”

The Captain’s gaze moved away from Lewis and onto his partner.

“How so?” the Captain asked.

“Aaron Hotchner is not a monster, he’s a man. That’s all. He is a man who gets off on inflicting maximum terror and pain to his victims but he is still a man”

The Captain settled back in his chair.

“What was the second count Agent Foyet?”

“We do have a way to catch him. I started a profile when Shaunessy first called the BAU in all those years ago and it’s been evolving with every crime Hotchner has committed since his restarted killing, including the attack on me” Foyet said, calmly. 

“Agent Foyet knows Hotchner better than anyone else” said Lewis, nodding at his partner.

“Plus you have extra incentive to catch this guy” said The Captain.

“Someone goes after one of us they have declared war on our whole team” said Lewis “And we protect our own”

“We’d like to brief your guys on what we have so far” said Foyet ‘we just need a place to set up for when the rest of the team arrives and to make contact with our technical analyst”

“It’s all ready to go” said The Captain “My secretary will show you the way”.

As the two men were led down the hall to their makeshift HQ, Foyet couldn’t help turning to his partner.

“‘We protect our own’ That was uncharacteristically theatrical of you Peter” he said with a small smile “But I appreaciate the sentiment”

Lewis glanced aside at him.

“It’s the truth” he said with a shrug “This team is a family and no one hurts our family. Everyone has agreed that we are going to dedicate every minute we can to bringing Aaron Hotchner to justice”


End file.
